The Fixer
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: René Watts was a regular girl until she joined the cirque. When she joined, she instantly fell for Evra Von the snake boy. Darren feels excluded from everything in Evra’s life but what happens when René disappears and Evra is heartbroken? EvraxOC


**DISCLAIMER: **I own no rights to Cirque du Freak or any of the characters in it.

**SUMMARY: ** René Watts was a regular girl until she joined the cirque. When she joined, she instantly fell for Evra Von the snake boy. Darren feels excluded from everything in Evra's life but what will happen when René disappears and Evra is heartbroken? Will Darren pick up the pieces of his shattered heart? EvraxOC

**TITLE: ** The Fixer

~EVRA~VON~ CIRQUE~DU~FREAK~

"Morning gorgeous." Evra smiled as René's blue eyes opened. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through her hair. Darren woke next and grunted as light seeped into his eyes. He winced and then sat up to see a jolly Evra and a sleepy René. René had joined the cirque three months ago. Mr Crepsley had blooded her because she had been marked by the Vampaneze. The scars still hung on her face, three were scratched along her skin.

"Morning Evra, morning Darren." She yawned and kissed Evra's forehead. Smiling at Darren, she stretched and got out of bed then disappeared into the closet to change. Evra sighed contently and wandered over to Darren's bed. He perched himself on the end of the bed and looked at him.

"Isn't she perfect?" He sighed and stared at the wooden door. Darren looked at Evra and frowned.

"Man, you really like her huh?" Evra nodded and smiled then stood up and started towards the door. "So dude, remember it's subway day today." Darren asked, smiling at Evra with gleaming eyes. The snake-boy just stared at the floor and then looked up at Darren again.

"Oh yeah, about that, me and René are going for a walk. Can we reschedule it for tomorrow?" Darren nodded half-heartedly and stood up to leave the tent, not caring that he was still in pyjamas. When Evra and René returned, they were giggling to each other and smiling happily.

"What?" Darren asked, expecting an answer from him. Instead, he just continued to laugh and look at René in a weird sort of way.

"Oh man, you had to be there to understand it." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Darren nodded and continued to study his book about spiders. Then Mr Crepsley knocked on the door and asked if he was ready for training. Darren nodded and exited the tent, leaving the love struck snake boy behind. Whilst practicing, he heard Evra shouting and followed the noise. "Darren? Darren I need to tell you something. Darren?" He shouted into the wilderness. He yelped as a hand lay onto his shoulder but turned to see Darren. "You scared me dude." He smirked and sat down on the floor. Darren sat beside him and leaned back on a tree,

"What did you wanna ask me?" he asked, picking the lower branches off the tree. Evra frowned and nervously laughed.

"I can't make it tomorrow. I'm sorry but me and…" He was cut off by a slightly hurt Darren.

"Don't tell me, René and you are gonna go do something fun whilst I'm stuck inside?" He nodded and looked to the ground in guilt.

"Yeah but man I am so, so sorry about all of this." Darren nodded then stood up and brushed off his pants.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." With that, he began to walk back to Mr Crepsley. Now he was being ignored by Evra and it hurt more than ever. Evra was his best friend and his most trusted friend but now he was being ridiculous. A few days passed and Darren had hardly spoken to Evra. He was always to busy with René to notice that Darren was alive. His eyes fluttered open to see a worried and quite off-colour Evra. "Evra buddy are you okay?" He could see salty tears sliding down Evra's cheeks as he stood up and ran towards him.

"Darren they've got her. The Vampaneze have got René and I don't know how to get her back. Evra cried into Darren's chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Help me Darren, I want her back." Darren despised René for taking Evra away from him but he'd never wish this upon her. He had an encounter with the Vampaneze and it wasn't pretty. Seeing Evra cry was the hardest thing Darren had ever had to endure. He tried to make it easier but it didn't help at all.

"Shh, c'mon Evra don't cry. I'm gonna get her back for you don't you worry. You'll go to sleep tonight and wake up with her in your arms; I'll make sure of that." He smiled, looking down at the distraught Snake-boy who was crying quietly. He wiped away tears and looked up at Darren.

"D-do you mean th-that?" He asked with a sweet smile on his face. Darren nodded and set out to find René.

**To Be Continued… dun dun dun :D **

A/N: So there you go. Please review and tell me your thoughts, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top.


End file.
